A ma Dryade
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Avez-vous besoin de moi ?" Elle écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu. Personne n'avait dû lui poser une telle question. On exigeait d'elle, sans jamais qu'elle ne puisse demander un retour. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. De quelqu'un surtout. [UA]


Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Oda.

Rating : K

Pairing : Monet x Baby 5

Bêta : Je remercie ChocOlive d'avoir corrigé cet OS, j'ai tenté de suivre ses conseils mais nous en reparlerons à la fin de cet écrits.

Ndla : Encouragée par ma chère Piaf (plus connue par ici sous le sobriquet de Fantastic Mrs Papaye), j'ai récidivé. A sa demande - je ne m'en souviens que maintenant - j'ai cherché une musique qui pourrait vous accompagnez au fil de la lecture. Vu que j'écris toujours en en écoutant... J'ai décidé de prendre celle qui m'a inspirée et que j'ai écouté tout du long : _Joe Hisaishi _–** The Rain**. Il me semble qu'elle convient.

Si tu as une autre proposition chère Piaf (je sais que tu vas passer par là un moment ou un autre), n'hésites pas !

Je vous conseille de l'écouter, bonne lecture !

* * *

_A ma Dryade_

**.**

Tout avait commencé par une goutte. Une parcelle de vie qui se glissa entre des lèvres desséchées.

Une deuxième puis une troisième puis tout un flot se déversa sur la femme au corps si frêle, tendant les mains pour recueillir cette promesse de vie dans le creux de sa paume.

Elle s'était sue observer tout le long. Alors qu'elle se désaltérait dans cette clairière, remerciant sa ténacité qui l'avait empêchée d'abandonner ses recherches effrénées, une silencieuse spectatrice l'avait d'abord contemplée, comme si elle voyait pour la première fois un être humain. Le haut trempé de l'assoiffée soulignait son corps fin, ses cheveux d'un vert pâle collaient à sa peau blême, se fondaient petit à petit au paysage.

Malgré ses yeux fermés, elle avait tout de suite remarqué cette femme, plus jeune qu'elle probablement, qui l'épiait en se croyant discrète.

Cette petite curieuse avait cherché sans but et elle avait trouvé une nymphe. Ce trésor était au-delà de ses espérances. Telle une dryade, cette divinité de la forêt qui ne faisait qu'un avec la nature, cette étrangère offrait un spectacle fascinant rien qu'en se désaltérant. Errant dans la forêt comme ses semblables, muette, inaccessible pour le commun des mortels, effrayante par l'aura qui émanait du corps frêle bien que ses courbes sensuelles invitaient à s'approcher. Si farouche et si sauvage, la voyeuse était assaillie par la tentation de se découvrir.

Finalement, deux éclats orange se braquèrent sur la jeune femme qui sursauta, arrachée à sa contemplation. Ce regard hypnotique l'interrogeait en silence. Cette bouche fermée, étirée en un sourire confiant, semblait la narguer et la héler. Une question lui fût muettement posée.

_Que fais-tu ici ?_

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, son corps obéit à l'étrange impulsion qui le prit de court. La jeune femme s'avança, sortant de sa cachette, déjà trempée par la pluie torrentielle qui s'apaisait peu à peu. La nymphe face à elle, à genoux, baissa les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle semblait prête à bondir pour défendre sa vie.

La voyeuse ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle prononça les premiers mots qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire, quelque soit la personne qui se présentait à elle.

― Avez-vous besoin de moi ?

La dryade écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu. Personne n'avait dû lui poser une telle question. Les hommes étaient si égoïstes…On exigeait d'elle, sans jamais qu'elle ne puisse demander un retour. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait si elle avait « besoin » de quelque chose. De quelqu'un surtout. Cela sous-entendait une dépendance et elle n'appréciait pas cette interprétation. Elle n'avait besoin de personne.

Portant la main sur sa poitrine, la jeune femme face à elle poursuivit :

― On me nomme Baby 5. Et vous ?

La nymphe plaqua ses bras contre elle, se demandant si elle devait répondre sincèrement à la question. Elle décida que, puisque cette femme était atypique, elle pouvait lui décliner son identité sans encourir trop de risques.

― Monet.

La voix soyeuse fit frissonner la voyeuse.

― Simplement Monet ?

La dryade hocha la tête, son corps se tendant tandis que la dénommée Baby 5 faisait encore un pas vers elle. La plante de son pied se posa à terre, elle était prête à se lever pour partir. On l'avait traquée nuit et jour et, fatiguée, elle était venue dans cette clairière, profitant de la pluie pour boire. Toute avenante qu'elle semblait être, Baby 5 ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

La femme aux cheveux corbeau s'approcha de trois pas. Il ne restait plus que trois mètres à franchir. Son regard se posa sur les discrètes plaies. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa joue, ses épaules, ses bras puis sur ses jambes… Elle plia les genoux et tendit la main vers cette belle inconnue qui avait fait naitre en elle cette envie familière. Celle qui lui donnait la sensation d'être importante. C'était comme une drogue pour elle.

Monet vit cette lueur dans ces yeux sombres. Elle brûlait d'envie d'aider, d'être aussi importante pour les autres qu'autrui l'était pour elle. Monet ne comprenait pas, ne parvenait pas à y voir de l'intérêt.

Un bruissement dans les fourrés les surprit et, le temps pour Baby 5 de se tourner vers la source du bruit puis de revenir vers Monet, cette femme à la grâce surnaturelle avait disparu.

Baby 5 resta de longues minutes agenouillée dans la clairière, la main tendue, son attention concentrée sur la belle dryade comme si elle allait revenir pour la saisir et prononcer les mots qu'elle avait attendu avec fébrilité.

_J'ai besoin de toi. _Etait-ce si compliqué à dire ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette inconnue n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion. Avait-elle été un mirage ? Une fantaisie de son esprit ? Sans doute. Quelle personne normalement constituée avait des cheveux verts et des yeux de la même couleur que le crépuscule ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Pourquoi était-elle encore dans cette clairière si ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas réel ? Et pourtant... Cette pluie, ces sons, cette voix, cette fragilité cachée par la dureté du regard, la méfiance qui avait transparu dans chacune de ses réactions face à Baby 5.

Cette femme était seule. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elles avaient cela en commun. Pourquoi Monet ne le lui avait pas dit ? Pourquoi l'attirance n'avait-elle pas été réciproque ?

Baby 5 ne parvenait pas à saisir quelle était la raison de ce refus. A chaque fois qu'elle avait posé cette question, on lui avait dit « oui ». Qu'importent les arrière-pensées, elle voulait rendre les gens heureux. Baby 5 voulait qu'on dépende d'elle. Elle désirait trouver un sens à sa vie par des actes altruistes, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau !

Cette insolente insoumise lui avait refusé ce droit.

Les larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes d'eau, sa vue se brouilla et son bras finit par retomber. Il était trop tard maintenant. Impossible de la retrouver dans cette épaisse forêt.

Elle venait de vivre son premier refus et son cœur n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Baby 5 errait dans l'espoir de trouver des gens à combler, à combler le trou béant dans son cœur. Ce refus venait de le creuser, bien plus que si on s'était servi d'elle à de mauvais desseins.

Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle, dès qu'elle était entrée dans cette clairière, elle était devenue une étrangère. Une indésirable dans cette harmonie parfaite entre la nature et l'homme. Elle regrettait de l'avoir brisée, de ne pas avoir su se contenter du peu que la nature lui avait offert. Elle avait fait preuve d'égoïsme. La seule chose dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable et qu'elle abhorrait plus que tout au monde.

Foudroyée, touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver d'intérêt à son existence si cette divinité lui refusait le droit de vivre pour les autres.

La dryade s'était fondue dans la forêt, sa fidèle alliée, en laissant derrière elle une femme déçue d'elle-même, déçue de ne pas avoir compris que ce fragile équilibre ne pouvait supporter la présence d'un élément perturbateur tel que l'être humain.

Elle avait tout détruit et son instinct lui soufflait que la chercher ne servirait à rien. Elle l'avait définitivement perdue. Cette dryade à la beauté pure et évanescente était redevenue une partie de la forêt. Baby 5 ne parvenait plus à se convaincre qu'un jour, elle aurait pu adoucir son caractère par le sien. Une personnalité aussi altière n'admettait aucune contrainte, aucune dépendance.

Monet avait dû la voir comme sa Némésis, une menace pour sa liberté. Avait-elle cru que Baby 5 aurait été capable de la toucher, de la mettre en cage ? Baby 5 s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir eu cette présomption.

Ses sanglots résonnèrent longtemps dans la clairière, cherchant à l'atteindre, elle, dans l'espoir presque déjà mort qu'elle lui revienne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ce sera tout !

Je suis une fan inconditionnelle de mythologie grecque et égyptienne. J'aimerais en insérer plus dans mes OS. Si ça plait, je me creuserais un peu plus la cervelle. Je ne voulais pas trop accentuer cet aspect là de l'OS pour laisser le doute entre illusion et réalité.

Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas la review ! Je suis heureuse de lire ne serait-ce qu'un "j'ai apprécié cet OS" ou un "merci pour cette petite histoire". Pour les critiques, allez voir ailleurs, je ne suis plus d'humeur à les supporter. Depuis belle lurette.

Bonne journée !


End file.
